Vizard
by desolatescream
Summary: Rukia teaches Ichigo how to control his powers as a Vizard. The Keepers, a group of Vizards, battle the new coming enemies.They recruit friends into the Keeper group, to defeat the fiends. CLICK TO READ MORE. :  ICHIXRUKI  태연 IS AWESOME.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo was the "popular guy" in school.

He had many friends, and was _extremely_ arrogant. He had a reason to be arrogant. He was a Vizard.

To be a Vizard, was basically like being the king of a country. You knew everyone, indeed. You had the most friends, you were the most known through out the whole country.

But in one day; no. Six hours was all it took.

Things changed completely.

"Oh damn! I'm late for class AGAIN.. Sensei is going to kill me." Ichigo thought.

The door slides open, and Ichigo steps in while bowing his head to the teacher.

"Sensei, I'm sorry I'm late. I woke up late; yet again."

When he walked in, there was a girl standing in the front of the room, staring at him. Her name was Kuchiki Rukia.

Rukia was pretty. She had shoulder-length raven black hair that always had that one lock falling down over her eyes. Her eyes. Serious, deep black eyes.

"Ichigo, you really have to learn how to set an alarm. As I was saying, this is Kuchiki Rukia. She has come from a different town near Osaka, and she will be here for the rest of the year. Say, Ichigo. Since you were late today, you get to show her around school. And guys, be good to her, okay? Good luck, Rukia. " Sensei replied, smirking.

"Thank you Sensei." Rukia said shyly, still slightly staring at the good looking, orange haired boy..

**Ichigo P.O.V.**

Oh gosh. I have to take her around the school? Atleast I get to miss English for a while.  
>"Hi. My name is Kurosaki Ichigo. This is Inoue, Sado, Ishida, and Renji. Nice to meet you. Well, I guess I'll show you around the school now. Follow me."<p>

They walk along the hallway, listening to the high-schoolers waiting for the teacher to come to class. Finally, after a long minute or so, they arrive at the library.

"So, this is the library. See those double doors over there? Yeah, that's the cafeteria. And there? That's the training room. Say, you do know that this is a school for people with powers, right?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course, I'm not a retard." Rukia smiled, which surprised Ichigo. Her bright white teeth shimmered with the light coming in through the windows. "What's your power, Ichigo-san?"

"Call me Ichigo. Well, I can't explain fully, but I use my reiatsu to fire an attack I call "Getsuga Tenshou" from my sword. It's a high densed energy attack that can slice about anything in half. How about you?" he inquired.

"How about I show you in training class? Isn't that next period?" Rukia replied, smiling that same blinding smile.

Ichigo stood there, stunned, that someone could just choose not to answer a question that THE Ichigo asked her. He smirked and thought,"I'm so going to slice this girl up."

The bell rang, and they headed towards the changing room. Ichigo to the men's, Rukia to the women's.  
>When Rukia came out, Ichigo was waiting for him in his black robes.<p>

**Rukia P.O.V.**  
>Those robes look good on him. He's really fit... I should fix mine up; it looks like I just slapped it on myself.." I walked with Ichigo until we got to the Training room entrance. We walked in and I was greeted with people with swords. There were the guys in our class fighting eachother. I saw (I think his name was Renji?) using a sword that has spiked teeth on it, fighting Ishida. Ishida is using a glowing bow made out of energy, I presume.. Ichigo had his sword on his back, but there was no scabbard. Just a bit of cloth surrounding the huge and what I assumed to be a sharp blade. I'm starting to have regrets of provoking him earlier... What if he turns out to be really strong..?<p>

**Ichigo P.O.V.**  
>Holy shit. When Rukia came out, she was just wearing her standard black robes, but it looked great on her. It fit nicely along her curves. It made her look even more strikingly beautiful than she already was. I should probably fix my robes.. I look like I just slipped them on without any thought, while she looks like a model. We met up with Renji and Ishida at the training room. "Hi Rukia, nice to meet you. I'm Renji. You look nice in those robes." Renji replied, slightly blushing.<p>

"Nice to meet you too, and thanks, haha." Rukia laughed shyly.

"'Sup Kuchiki. I'm Ishida Uryuu, but you can call me Ishida. _Yoroshiku_."

"_Hajimemashite. Doozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu_!" Rukia replied eagerly, again with the blinding smile.

* * *

><p>"Alrighty kids."The training instructor announced. "I'm going to pair you guys up, and no complaints, because I'm mixing guys and girls. No if's, and's, or but's. Just fight. All I want to hear is swords clanging together, okay?<p>

Good. The pairs are like this : Ishida Uryuu versus Inoue Orihime. Sado versus Matsumoto Rangiku. Hitsugaya Toushiro versus Hinamori. Ichigo versus Rukia." he continued on. "Get in your pairs, and FIGHT!"

Ichigo pulled his sword from his back. The cloth around his sword un-winded until all you could see was the deadly aura surging out from his black and white sword.

Rukia slowly pulled her sword out from her scabbard, and whispered the word,"Shikai." Her sword transformed into a light blue colour, shining beautifully. It was the most beautiful sword Ichigo's ever seen. His jaw dropped in amazement.

"Two can play at that game." Ichigo said after he got over her sword.

Ichigo P.O.V.  
>Should I? Should I not? Should I use my Bankai? I'm afraid I'll kill her on accident... Still. She used her Shikai. And it's probably overpowering mine. But, I don't think she can use Bankai yet.. She doesn't seem much developed. I'm only assuming here, though... Alright. "BANKAI!"<p>

* * *

><p>"What the hell?" Rukia screamed over the noise of my booming reiatsu. "I didn't know you could do bankai!"<p>

The noise of his reiatsu calmed down, and everyone was watching our fight. Even the instructor. Things are getting interesting.

"_Naruhodo_, Ichigo. You have a Bankai, I see? Yes, well, I will show you something interesting, also." Rukia replied calmly.

"Bankai."

A fearful aura fell across the room, as Rukia's dark reiatsu radiated strongly.

Ichigo gasped, "I didn't expect you to have a bankai, either. We were both caught off guard."

"Indeed, we were." Rukia's personality changed, right when she said the words "Bankai". It's like a whole different person took her over. But it wasn't over yet. Rukia curled her fingers closer to her palm, and put her hand in front of her face. When she pulled away, a mask had replaced Rukia's face.

* * *

><p>Sorry, to all. This is my first story. I'll work on my story a lot, and I will definitely try to write as much as I can while I'm at home.<p>

I hoped you like it! I'm sorry it's not much, but I worked hard on it. :P I spent a few hours thinking up a plot, and actually writing it.

I'm already working on the second chapter~

If I put it up decides on _you_ guys.

Please leave a review if you want me to continue!

Thanks

-Michele


	2. Chapter 2

"Rukia curled her fingers closer to her palm, and put her hand in front of her face. When she pulled away, a mask had replaced Rukia's face."

Time seemed to stop as the chalky white mask appeared.

All you could hear was the gasps of all their classmates, also including the instructor.

Ichigo looked fazed.

"There are more...Vizards...?" Ichigo asked, still not over what just happened.

"What? Of course there are more. There are many in this school, actually. You haven't noticed their piercing aura, just dying to stab at you? They stare like you're an animal while they're the hungry lion. You know, you are very oblivious sometimes. I've been observing you for many months. I have been sent here by my master, _Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto_. I'm sure you've heard of him, yes? The master of our world, Soul Society."

Everyone gasped, once again. It seemed like they were fish, trying to get water into their gills.

"What the fucking hell? Are you joking me? You're a Vizard?" Ichigo asked.

"Indeed." Rukia replied, still calm, and then moved the mask gently on to the side of her head.

**Ichigo P.O.V.**

I can do this, right? I'm a Vizard, too. I can defeat her. Definitely. Yes. Maybe. 50/50 chance?  
>I have to get this over with. Come on, I can't look like a coward in front of my class.<br>I'm sure she knows that I'm a Vizard. Maybe she's come to test me.

* * *

><p>Ichigo had to prepare himself in a matter of 30 seconds. Done.<br>Easy peasy, lemon squeasy.

Ichigo had mimicked what Rukia had done. He looked at Rukia, putting on an arrogant smirk on his face, that disappeared as soon as he smirked.

Rukia was completely calm, like she knew that nothing was going to happen to her. Her facial expression looked as if she had no care in the world, and at the same time, she was even more beautiful than Aphrodite. And if that wasn't enough, there was a slight wind, that took the scent of her hair, strawberries, and wafted it into the direction of none other than, Ichigo.

Ichigo pulled his fingers in closer to his palm, and tensed. When he ripped away, his face had a milky mask covering it.  
>He held his Zanpakuto closer and firmer. He was ready. At least, he thought he was.<p>

Rukia disappeared. She was gone. Ichigo swiveled around, searching for her. Tensa Zangetsu's chain at the end of it's hilt ringed as he turned.

Suddenly, Ichigo screamed out. "AHH-!" Blood was coughed from his mouth, simultaneous with the cut that appeared, across his pectorals.

He was suddenly kneeling, after the pain had hit him.

Rukia appeared out of nowhere, again, in front of him. The bystanders all backed away, 3 meters.

Rukia held her hands above his chest, and her palms began to glow with green spiritual energy. Ichigo's reiatsu was being replenished.

"This will help with your recovery. Your reiatsu will work with mine to heal you." Rukia whispered.

"I didn't even get a chance to attack. Who are you, exactly?" Ichigo croaked.

"I am Kuchiki Rukia."

* * *

><p>After all the mayhem had calmed down, everyone was going up to Ichigo, asking him if he's okay, and also crowding around Rukia. Immediately, her popularity increased in the school about 99%. The word of another Vizard in the school spread like the flu.<p>

Everyone was heading out of the training room, and when Ichigo was going to leave, Rukia caught up with him.

"Tomorrow, 4:00, training room. I'll meet you then." Rukia whispered into his ear. Then, she ran up to Inoue and Tatsuki.

Ichigo looked around the room, to see if anyone overheard, or saw Rukia and him.

There was Renji, right on queue, glaring daggers at Ichigo.

Crap.

When school ended, Ichigo went to the shoe lockers.

Standing there, was Renji. He confronted Ichigo.

"What were you guys whispering about back at the training room?" Renji asked, blushing slightly.

"Nothin'. Why, you interested in Kuchiki?" Ichigo asked, implying for Renji to back off.

Renji then turned the colour of a tomato, and rushed out of the school.

Ichigo sighed. "Why does this happen to me?" he thought.

* * *

><p>The next day, school ended without much happening. The boring classes took place.<p>

Ichigo was excited. Not for the end of school, but the meeting with Rukia at precisely 4:00.

He went to the training room, in his robes that looked oh-so-perfect on him.

He checked his watch. 3:56.

He sat down on the chairs in the corner, waiting for Rukia to show up. He checked his watch again. 4:00.

At that precise moment, Rukia appeared, wearing her robes.

"Hi." Ichigo said.

"Hello Ichigo. I've called you hear because I want to help you. You need to develop your powers as a Vizard."

"What? I'm fine. I can do it by myself."

"No you can't. You know it yourself, don't you? You can only become a fraction of how strong I am if you train until your life force is drained by the hollow inside you. I have trained vigorously for many years, to achieve the great power I have. Right now, you are about as dangerous to me as a grain of rice."

Ichigo fell silent.

Rukia continued on,"There's a group for Vizard. We call ourselves the Keepers."

"Okay. Say that I needed your help. What could you do for me to become stronger?" Ichigo asked, curious.

"Right now, we're out of time. I must report back to _Yamamoto taichou. _I will be back for school tomorrow, hopefully. Until then, I guess it's goodbye."

"You act like we're never going to see each other again." Ichigo stated.

"We will." Rukia said, and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Ichigo blushed the shade of a strawberry.

With a slight blow of the wind, and the scent of strawberries, she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reader's Note : Since it is finally the weekend, I might not be able to upload for a couple of days, possibly until Monday/Tuesday. I know, I should be writing at home on the weekends because I have more free-time, but I have a life, yaknow? xD**

**Well, Enjoy the story. I'm a bit tired because today we had a festival, and a talent show. :) So, MY APOLOGIES IF THIS STORY ISN'T ACCEPTABLE. :)**

**To : (xthebleachedalchemistx) AKA Ruthie ~**

**Bring me my drawing on monday :( and BTW man, you have to help me. kbye) **

**ENJOY BITCHES 3 **

**-_Michele_**

**_P.S. If you liked it, leave a review. If you didn't like it, FUCK OFF. Jk guys. I 3 you(; _**

**_If you have something against me, PM me and we'll battle it like a BOSS._**

* * *

><p>Ichigo stood there like an idiot. He was frozen, but he was burning hot at the same time.<p>

After he came out of his trance, he turned to leave, but there was Renji, attempting to sneak out of the training room.

"What the hell man? You followed me here?" Ichigo ranted loudly and evidently embarrassed.

Renji breathed in sharply. "No, I-I went to get my s-sword, and I happened to see what j-just happened.." Renji stuttered, blushing a deep shade of crimson.

"Yeah, sure, I can totally believe that. After you ran off like a baby after confronting me in front of the shoe lockers." Ichigo retorted, annoyed with Renji's attitude. "Just admit it, you're into Rukia. Everyone knows. We see the way you look at her during class. It's really obvious actually. If you're going to deny it, you must have some restriction to your obsession."

Red faced, Renji shoots off again, slamming the door upon his exit.

Ichigo sighed, tiredly walking back towards the changing room.

* * *

><p><em>-The next day-<em>

Ichigo rushed to school to see if Rukia was there.

She was. Sitting in her seat, diagonally from him. The bell rang, and everyone took their seats. The teacher didn't seem to be coming yet, so Ichigo struck up a conversation with Rukia.

"Hey, about yesterday. How many members are in the- whatcha macallit? Oh yeah, the Keepers." Ichigo inquired. Rukia turned towards him.

"Sshh! No one, only _Yamamoto taichou_ knows about us! Follow me." Rukia whispered back. They both got up, and walked out. He followed her into the girl's bathroom. No one was in there, because the bell rang already.

Ichigo blushed as he hesitantly walked inside. They stood inside the biggest stall there, for privacy.

"Currently there are only 2 members. Me, and a fellow girl at our school. Her name is Tatsuki. She's in our class." Rukia continued. "You haven't seen her in a while because she's been 'sick'. She's been on a mission for _Yamamoto taichou_."

"Okay, so what does that have to do with me?"

"Everything. You will be our 3rd member. I am also thinking of recruiting other members, also."

"How will you do that? There aren't many other Vizards in Karakura town, are there?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"We can make them." Rukia replied, an excited look on her face. "I have some candidates. In this school. I think that Inoue Orihime, Hisagi Shuuhei, and Abarai Renji have the potential to become excellent Vizards. Not as good as me or Tatsuki, of course."

"What? I can understand Shuuhei, he's pretty cool. But Inoue Orihime? That weird voiced girl? And Renji, the creeper that stalks you? Are you out of your mind, Rukia?" Ichigo asked, genuinely surprised, and mad.

"Keep your voice down, strawberry. Inoue is very powerful, in her own way. Can't you sense it? Abarai Renji is quite powerful too. I know he's been stalking me. It creeps me out." Rukia made a face (."). "And there are more Vizards in our school, of course. But not many. They don't attack you because I am here. That would change, if I left your side for a few moments. Which is why, we have to stick together. And I will be living at your house from now on. To protect you until you become powerful enough to defend yourself against the enemy Vizards."

"..." Ichigo was silent. He was surprised. She would be living at his house...

"E-enemy Vizard-ds..?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes. They call themselves the Killers. They kill the weak Vizards off. The ones at our school are D rank. They currently are in charge of the _Hōgyoku**. **_They are making more Vizards to add to their army. We must make our Keepers powerful! Ichigo, do you understand me? We have to get the _Hōgyoku!" _Rukia exclaimed.

"I'm not sure I want to get involved with all of this. I didn't choose to become a Vizard. I just woke up one day, and I was a Vizard."

"You must! It all depends on you, Ichigo! They want you, Ichigo! You must defend yourself, and become powerful!"

"M-maybe.. I'm in.." Ichigo replied shakily.

"Good. Let's get back to class."

They walked inside through the backdoor of the classroom, and bowed to the teacher, apologizing for being late.

"Where were you two?" the teacher asked, slightly mad.

Everyone in the class joked by making sounds. "Ooooohh", like Ichigo and Rukia had done something by themselves.

"I went to go get a drink, _Sensei_." Ichigo said.

"I went to the bathroom." Rukia said.

Someone called out from the back of the classroom, "LIES!"

The teacher ignored them. "Get to your seats."

Ichigo and Rukia sat, head down and blushing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm sorry, I'm really tired, like I stated all the way up there ^^^^^^^^^<strong>_

_**I was listening to SNSD's new song "The Boys" while writing this. At one point I starting typing "Bring the boys out" to the rhythm of the song xDD.**_

_**Send me a PM telling me your favorite member. **_

_**I'm thinking of adding a new character in. A custom character. IT COULD BE YOU! If you PM me with your favorite SNSD member, and it's the same as mine, then I'll put you in. Probably. You can choose what roll you can be. :D**_

**_TO RUTHIE (xthebleachedalchemistx) DON'T SPOIL IT FOR EVERYONE. YOU ALREADY KNOW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Mkayy._**

**_Well I'm done for today. I'm sorry this wasn't as good as 1 or 2 :\ It's only 9:30 right now but I am tired as buttocks. _**

**_Byeeee, babies. 3_**


End file.
